This is Me
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Sometimes she would wonder if the pain would get any better./If you really looked beneath the surface you'd see a broken soul./Some days he still wondered./Never would he understand.
1. Sakura

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Sakura**

* * *

><p>Sometimes she would go out into the darkness and just stare at the stars.<p>

Sometimes she would wonder why it had been her they were so cruel to.

Sometimes she would wonder if they had anyone else they'd like to torture.

Sometimes she would wonder if the pain would get any better.

.

Anytime anyone needed her she would be there.

Anytime someone called out to her she would come.

Anytime there was need for her she'd go.

Anytime she cried she'd be alone.

.

Killing went against her kind nature.

Killing was something she was good at.

Killing was easier than saving but she always tried to help.

Killing was something she knew he could do in a heartbeat.

.

Usually she looked happy.

Usually she cared.

Usually she was what kept them grounded.

Usually she'd never let you know how she felt.

.

Running was something she was exceptional at.

Running away was easier than staying.

Running to him was hard.

Running from him was harder.

.

Actually she was quite amazing.

Actually she really cared.

Actually she was working behind the scenes.

Actually she would do anything for them.

.


	2. Ino

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Ino**

* * *

><p>If you really believed that she was a slut you were wrong.<p>

If you really thought she was weak you were a fool.

If you really underestimated her you'd be in trouble.

If you really looked beneath the surface you'd see a broken soul.

.

Nothing was as cold and hard as the truth she'd faced.

Nothing was keeping her from falling apart at any moment.

Nothing was something she was good at.

Nothing was always her answer.

.

Obviously she was a fangirl who hadn't moved on.

Obviously she was still in love with another.

Obviously you were wrong.

Obviously she's moved on.

.


	3. Sasuke

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Some days he still wondered.<p>

Some nights he still dreamed.

Some days he felt guilty.

Some nights he wished for the impossible.

.

Avenging had been his goal.

Avenging had led him astray.

Avenging was the path he'd chosen.

Avenging was going to take his own life.

.

Sorry was something that he wasn't good at.

Sorry was something he never uttered.

Sorry would be the way to fix things.

Sorry would be his undoing.

.

Ultimately he'd die.

Ultimately he'd crack.

Ultimately his pain would be over.

Ultimately he'd regret everything.

.

Karma would deal with him.

Karma wasn't something he could avoid.

Karma was a bitch.

Karma was going to win the battle against him.

.

Eventually they'd stop trying to save him.

Eventually everything would end.

Eventually he'd forget about them.

Eventually they'd forget about him.

.


	4. Naruto

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Naruto**

* * *

><p>Never would he understand.<p>

Never would he stop fighting.

Never would he give up.

Never would he give in.

.

Allow him and he'd love you.

Allow him and he'd fill you with light.

Allow him and he'd help you up.

Allow him and he'd fight your fight.

.

Real love coursed through him.

Real feelings drove him.

Real sadness etched his eyes.

Real naivety made him innocent.

.

Understandably he would always win.

Understandably he would always be the first to help you.

Understandably he was feared.

Understandably he was loved.

.

Things changed fast.

Things like gaining friends.

Things like losing them.

Things that penetrated his soul.

.

Originally he'd been hated.

Originally he'd given up hope.

Originally he didn't know what to do.

Originally he'd been in the dark.

.


	5. Shikamaru

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Shikamaru**

* * *

><p>Silently he watches.<p>

Silently he protects her.

Silently he gives her away.

Silently he accepts her for her.

.

He's always been considered a genius.

He's always been considered lazy.

He's always been considered unchangeable.

He's always changed for her.

.

Impossible as it is to believe he's loved her.

Impossible as it is to believe he still loves her.

Impossible as it is to believe he's not as smart as people give him credit for.

Impossible as it is to believe when it comes to his team he'll do anything.

.

Knowledge was something that came to him easily.

Knowledge was something he'd been born with.

Knowledge was something he, and others, took for granted.

Knowledge was something that didn't help when it came to her.

.

Almost always she'd come find him on a hill, staring at clouds, and cry on his shoulder.

Almost always he'd break bad news, to her, to everyone.

Almost always he was trusted with things that weighed on his soul.

Almost always he didn't know how to comfort her, anyone.

.

Maybe one day she'd love him.

Maybe one day he'd have a clue how to deal with her.

Maybe one day he wouldn't have to fight.

Maybe one day he'd see smiles instead of tears.

.

Amid others he was blocked out.

Amid others he was usually forgotten.

Amid others he was usually second best.

Amid others he was somehow a part of the background.

.

Reasonably he was stressed.

Reasonably he did what was best for everyone.

Reasonably he would put his life on the line for his teammates.

Reasonably he was ready to die at any moment.

.

Unlikely as it was he had a heart.

Unlikely as it was he followed it.

Unlikely as it was he could, would, defy orders to save another.

Unlikely as it was he'd take the fall for his friends.

.


	6. Hinata

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Hinata**

* * *

><p>Her first instinct was to blush.<p>

Her first crush was her last.

Her first crush was her first love.

Her first instinct was to sacrifice herself for him.

.

Initially she'd been weak.

Initially she'd been a failure.

Initially she'd been naïve.

Initially she'd been lost.

.

Now she could be happy.

Now she could laugh.

Now she could be strong.

Now she could stand proud.

.

And maybe now she'd gain respect.

And maybe now her father would love her.

And maybe now her cousin would fight for her.

And maybe now her life would change for the better.

.

Time was something no one could control.

Time was something she never thought twice about.

Time was something she lacked.

Time spanned forever when she looked at him.

.

Always to be known as caring.

Always to be known as shy.

Always to be known as simple.

Always to be known as innocent.

.

* * *

><p><em>I know I don't usually don't rampage at the end of these, but I've been fangirling over NaruHina lately. And I'm reading these fanfics and thinking, "Why the hell can't I write something as good as that?" I seriously think NaruHina's probably the cutest pairing out there.<em>

_Of course, this doesn't mean I hate SasuSaku, cuz I still love them. A lot._

_Anyway, got/know any good NaruHina?_

_Lemme know!_


	7. Neji

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Neji**

* * *

><p>Normally he'd train until he could train no more.<p>

Normally he'd put Lee down at least once.

Normally he liked sparring with his teammates.

Normally he took it upon himself to guard those closest to him.

.

Effectively was one word to describe him, for he did things effectively.

Effectively he blocked out his cousin.

Effectively he stopped believing in destiny.

Effectively he did his duty to the main branch in his family.

.

Judging people was his specialty.

Judging people was usually easy.

Judging people correctly led to Neji's success.

Judging one person was very hard, for she continued to surprise him.

.

Incidentally he did not like beating Lee over and over again.

Incidentally he wasn't as mean as people thought him to be.

Incidentally he wasn't as stoic and cold as rumors portrayed.

Incidentally he cared about others.

.


	8. Lee

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Lee**

* * *

><p>Life never was fair to him.<p>

Life had a way of throwing him curveballs.

Life enjoyed knocking him back down.

Life was something he was determined to live to the fullest.

.

Energy was something he never ran out of.

Energy was one thing he and Naruto had in common.

Energy was easily acquired.

Energy was his friend.

.

Enough practice would get you anywhere.

Enough practice and you could be fast.

Enough practice and you'd find a place where you belonged.

Enough practice and maybe people would start to like you.

.


	9. Sai

_Disclaimer:__I don't own Naruto._

**Sai**

* * *

><p>Silence is something he once enjoyed.<p>

Silence is something that is now a rarity.

Silence is something he was used to.

Silence is something that is golden.

.

Art was something he was good at.

Art was something he didn't need to understand.

Art was his life.

Art was his everything.

.

Ironically found that he never could fit in.

Ironically he found his one secret had gained him friends.

Ironically he found the misfit boy and crazy girl to actually be good friends.

Ironically he found out he was only their replacement for someone else.

.


	10. Kiba

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Kiba**

* * *

><p>Knighthood was always a foreign concept to him.<p>

Knights went around saving damsels in distress.

Knights would be clean and proper.

Knights were something girls dreamed of, and he was not a knight.

.

Inevitably that cocky attitude of his would be his downfall.

Inevitably the girl he loved would get her prince charming.

Inevitably he'd be defeated.

Inevitably he'd fall into the background.

.

Boldness was something he could take stalk in.

Boldness was something he was chastised for.

Boldness was something she lacked.

Boldness was something he shared in common with the one who held his girl's heart.

.

Assuming he could beat his rival.

Assuming he could win some attention.

Assuming he wasn't wasting his time.

Assuming she would love him back eventually.


	11. Chouji

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Chouji**

* * *

><p>Chips used to be his best friend.<p>

Chips used to be something constant in his life.

Chips used to be the only thing he could count on.

Chips used to be a part of him.

.

Happiness was something that had eluded him for a long time.

Happiness was something that he gained over time.

Happiness was something that never seemed to last.

Happiness was something that was lost to him once again.

.

Under no circumstance would he cave in.

Under no circumstance would he fall.

Under no circumstance would he fail.

Under no circumstance would he endanger his friends.

.

Occasionally he would need some help.

Occasionally he would find himself alone.

Occasionally he would remember the past.

Occasionally he would forget his accomplishments.

.

Jerks were everywhere.

Jerks were people who haunted his past.

Jerks were people everywhere.

Jerks were people his friends protected him from.

.

It seemed that he was always left behind.

It seemed that he was always forgotten.

It seemed that he was always underestimated.

It seemed that he was only appreciated by very few.

.


	12. Shino

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Shino**

* * *

><p>Sunglasses helped him block out the world.<p>

Sunglasses helped him hide.

Sunglasses helped him fade into the background.

Sunglasses helped him be forgotten.

.

His bugs were a part of his family.

His bugs were a part of him.

His bugs were the best part of him.

His bugs were the worst part of him.

.

Issues were something he had a lot of.

Issues were best faced head on.

Issues were something he hid from.

Issues were left uncomforted.

.

Not that anyone would care but he worried about his teammates.

Not that anyone would care but he really loved his village.

Not that anyone would care but he would do anything for his friends.

Not that anyone would care but he would fight until his last breath.

.

Once he believed in miracles.

Once he believed in love.

Once he believed in others.

Once he believed in himself.

.


	13. Tenten

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Tenten**

* * *

><p>Trouble was she was never good at explaining her feelings.<p>

Trouble was she was never good at asking for help.

Trouble was she was never good at apologizing.

Trouble was she was never good at love.

.

Endangering her life was something she was used to

Endangering her life was something she'd come to expect.

Endangering her friends' lives was something she dreaded.

Endangering her friends' lives was something she had nightmares about.

.

Not caring was something she could fake.

Not worrying was something she couldn't do.

Not missing her mark was something she was good at.

Not listening was something that was easy.

.

Trial and error made her who is.

Trial and error helped her with her aim.

Trial and error helped her win.

Trial and error was something they worked on together.

.

Except for she trained she would be anxious.

Except for when she was with her team she would be lonely

Except for when she was sleeping she would worry.

Except for when she frowned she would be pretty.

.

Names were important to other people.

Names were something that defined people.

Names were something people are born with.

Names weren't important to her.

.


End file.
